


Just a normal kid huh?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Nice John Winchester, PLEASE READ ME X, School, kind of, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By night Dean is a hero. He goes out and saves people, risking his own life and has even gained a bit of a reputation. Of course none of the bad guys know hes just a teenager looking after his brother and trying to go through puberty like every other kid.<br/>Please read it :D xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a normal kid huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapters are tiny but they will be updated at least once a day to make up for it. Enjoy :D

The sky was darkening and only a little light was seeping through the green fabric hiding the outside. The room still had a slightly green tinge to it due to the light but it wouldn't be long before all there was was blackness. Before he would simply be another dark shape moving amidst the others. If he closed his eyes it was there already, the ebony blanket, that comforted him more then any affection could, shielding him from what he was forced to see. The night was his friend. In the dark he was invisible and the corruption was invisible to him. The nothingness was as close to denial as he could reach and it felt almost pure. 

For now he waited. When it was truly night he could go out and help the needing without fear of being caught. Call him stupid all you want but what he did made a difference. So what if he was a teenager? So what if he should be revising for exams? He was strong and skilled enough to help and if he didn't do his homework or so well in his exams then so be it. Dean was by no means a hero, though many called him that. Dean was just Dean and he just wanted to help.

When black finally came and called to him he was ready. The windows were quickly opened and the curtains recoiled from what was out there. He let the cold breeze wrap itself around his body and run long slender fingers through his tousled brown hair. Then it was carrying him, pulling him gently to the ground where he landed with a gentle thud. There, in the darkness with the wind beckoning him on, he knew what to do. Saving people. Hunting things. Thats what he was meant for.

xxx

Light was by no means his friend. Light meant it was time to get out of bed and go to school. With a groan, he untangled his limbs from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in and reorganised them so they carried him through to the next room. He started to wake up to the familiar beats of 'zed leppelin' as he spun round the kitchen whisking eggs. 

"In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man."

Singing along Dean cooked the breakfast and set the table. Ping! Flip out the toast and, open fridge, butter, hip bump, knife, spread. Plop on the eggs and

"Sammy! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming..."

Yeah, sure you are he thought as he started to sing along again.

"Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all those things the best I can.  
No matter how I try, I find my way into the same old ja-"

He had to pause to shovel in his food. By the time Sam came through Dean was done and took his turn in the shower whilst Sam ate his, probably cold, breakfast.

Not long after and they were ready for another first day of school. The impala rumbled off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you leave me kudos and comments are the best things ever. Seriously, even if you dont have anything nice to say I dont care I just love comments.


End file.
